The present invention relates to a safety belt apparatus and, more particularly, to a gymnastic belt apparatus for safely spotting gymnasts.
The degree of risk in learning and performing gymnastic skills is extremely high. To reduce this risk, a gymnast wears a safety belt, which is commonly known as a spotting belt. A pair of spotting ropes are typically connected to the spotting belt and held by a coach or spotter. Accordingly, the spotting belt and ropes permit the gymnast to perform aerial maneuvers on a trampoline or other apparatus or on the floor in a floor exercise routine with the coach or spotter maintaining some control over the aerial maneuvers to maximize the chances of a safe routine and landing for the gymnast.